


mr. grimshaw

by Jugarriga



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugarriga/pseuds/Jugarriga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick starts his new job as a teacher, and he starts receiving dirty letters from a really slutty student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was it, nicks first job as a teacher, in a new school, far from home, and completely alone. The class was already in the classroom, and nick was outside talking to the principal.  
"Just relax boy, introduce yourself and everything will go OK, you are lucky, this first group of kids is nice, you are going to have a great time here" the man said a bit too cheerfully, and nick was already regretting the 6 beers and countless vodka shots that he had the night before "go, and if you need anything I'll be in my office"  
When nick walked in the whole class turned to see him"good morning" he whispered "my name is nicholas grimshaw and I'll be teaching english this year" he slowly left his things on his desk and looked up, and he almost laughed, this kids, all of them, looked drunk, or at least hangovered, so he decided to go soft on them today "today we are going to do something really simple, I need you to write down everything that you are expecting to do this year"  
A cute blond kid, well not really a kid he must be 17 o 18, they are just 10 years younger than him, but whatever, the kid raised his hand and asked "anything?"  
"Yes anything"  
"But if I'm planning on doing my girl over and over, I just write her name?"  
"NIAL!!!" A girl shouted from the other side of the classroom  
"Niall, I'm guessing that's your girl?" He nodded "well, yes, you can write her name, but try to think or something else, or what? You are just going to do her over and over?"  
"I hope so, sir" he said and nick couldn't stop his laugh  
" Just write whatever you want, and hand it in before you leave"  
The class wasn't long and the students loved the assignment, so as soon as the bell rang all the papers were on nick's desk. He took them all and started reading, they were all kind of the same, "I want to get into this or that college" a lot of "I want to do mary" nick had no idea of who mary was, and there were a few where he read "I want to do you mr grimshaw" but there was one that looked different, it was a longer text and not just random words. The handwriting was curly and nice, as a girl's  
"I want to do you, or you to do me, I want to be all yours, for you to do whatever you want. I want you to use me, to wreck me completely, I want to be you slave, and I want you to spank me, and fill me with your cum, I'm really naughty and I need to be punished. I really want to keep writing, but my cock is so hard that if i keep going I'm gonna cum untouched"  
So it was not a girl, it was a boy, a fucking submissive boy that was begging to be spanked! And nick was hard, so hard, but the next class was already walking in, and he could do nothing but remind seated behind his desk.

That night nick couldn't help it, when he went to bed, he took the paper with him and re-read it a million times.

Nick was liking his new job so far, the school was nice, his classes were short and the students seem to like nick. a week passed and nothing happened, but nick didn't forget about the letter, it was on his bedside table, waiting for him. But that morning when he walked into his classroom, he found on his desk a pink paper, folded in half, the cologne on it could be smelled from the door, and when he walked closer he saw in the same curly girly handwriting "nicholas grimshaw".  
He slowly took it into his hands as if it would hurt him, and opened it  
"Nick, I'm not sure what was your reaction for my last letter, but I really hope is the one that I think, the thing is I want to let you know that I'm a really good boy, and now that I'm yours I'll do whatever you tell me to, and I won't do anything that you don't tell me I can do, so I haven't been touching myself lately, not since you walked in last week, and I won't cum till you say so sir. I'm a really good boy, but I still need some punishment once in a wile, and I can't wait till the day that you spank my little butt, that you use me as your toy, your slut. I want you to make me feel naughty, I want you to force me to do things that I don't want to do! Ugh nick I'm so hard"  
And again that was it, and again nick was hard as fuck, this kid wanted to be dominated, he wanted to be punished, and now nick wanted to be that person, he wanted to spank his butt, whoever the kid was, nick wanted him.

The next day it happened again, but this time it was a box, a small box wraped in the same pink paper, with the same cologne and the same pretty handwriting, nick took the box from his desk and looked at it for a few seconds, not sure if he wanted to open it or not. It was light, as if it were empty, and the curiosity was killing him, so he opened it.  
It was empty indeed, but it was not just a random little box, nick eyes couldn't get wider, the big letters were clear BUTT PLUG, and pasted on the back of the box a little pink paper  
"sorry I couldn't help myself, it feels so good in me, I will keep it in me till the end of the day, let's see if you can notice my weird walking"  
And again that was it, nick was going crazy, he needed to know who the boy was, sure it wouldn't be that hard just to get to school a few minutes earlier, and just wait to him, but what would he say? What would he do? It was simply not an option.  
He stared at every boy in his first class that day, but he couldn't put his finger on it. All of the students were acting completely normal.  
The little notes kept coming,every day, every time nick walked into his classroom a pink note was waiting for him, they were all mostly the same, the kid would told him how horny he was and that he hadn't cum in so long, and maybe some explanations of what he did the night before(if nick was lucky).  
But time was passing fast, days, weeks, months, the winter holidays were almost there, and nick started to wonder what would happen, what would nick to without the notes everyday, sure, he spent the weekends without notes, but all the break?? No way!  
It was test day and nick loved it, silence, he did nothing and all the students were working  
"Mr grimshaw, can you come please? I have a doubt" nick looked up and saw harry looking at him, he slowly stood up and walked to the kid, he leaned forward and started reading harry's test, bun when he was about to talk he sent a sweet smell, a smell that almost got him hard, the smell of that cologne, and nick wanted to shout at harry, to fuck him right there in front of everyone, but he didn't, he simply looked at the boy and said  
"I'll see you after class, harry" and walked back to his desk, leaving harry with a confused look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a gif of a harry look alike where he is tied up on all fours and he's shivering, I can't find the gif but if anyone has it it'd be nice to have it for this chapter  
> Thanks!!

harry was nervous, really nervous, he tried not to think about nick all day, but he couldn't. he didn't even know why he was in trouble, he was just there writing on his test, and he had a simple doubt, but nick seemed so cold, almost mad at him, what happened, harry had no idea.  
now he was time to face him, face mr. grimshaw and see what was wrong, he's been a step from his classroom for like 5 minutes, but he just couldn't get in, he was about to leave and just face his problems the next day when the door opened  
"what are you doing out here? i've been waiting for you, get in and have a seat, i'll go to the loo and be right back" harry said nothing, he didn't move, he just stared petrified as nick walked by his side and disappeared from his sight. once the teacher was gone harry moved again, quickly took a seat on the front row and waited, almost five more minutes until mr. grimshaw walked in again "do you know what happened harry? do you know why you are here?"  
"no, sir" harry said in a whisper  
"well besides the fact that you did so poorly at today's test" harry looked up almost sad, he did bad? he didn't expect that "but we will talk about some extra credits later, now i have something else to discuss with you young man"  harry gulped as nick walked to his desk and reached for the first drawer "you know, since the first day i came here i've been receiving this letters" he pulled a pile of pink papers and handed them to harry.  
see, harry is not the king of guy who would do this, he would absolutely not send such a thing to his professor, but he did, not sure why, not sure what gave him the courage, he just wrote what he felt and then just left them at nicks desk. "the thing, harry is that this notes have a special perfume, a cologne that i haven't seen before, never till today" harry was speechless, he did not know what to say at all, should he say sorry? laugh? he wasn't sure, so he just looked at nick, as id his face would give him an answer "do you know who wrote this notes, harry?"  
"yes sir" he whispered again  
"well i know too, but what do you think i should do? should i punish him? reward him? what do you think?" nick walked slowly to his desk, making sure to swing his hips, he could feel harry's gaze on his ass, and he couldn't be more turned on, he turned and rested his butt on the side of the big desk"i asked a question and i expect an answer" he simply said  
"i don't know, sir"  
"then what would you do?" nick tried again, harry looked so nervous, and nick loved the sight "would you make the writer bend over my desk? maybe spank his arse until he's begging?" harry was biting his lip, looking adorable "or would you just let him off with a warning?" harry said nothing again, but he looked like he didn't want that, he wanted the spanking, he was almost begging for it "tell me what you want" nick commanded, but harry said nothing.  
harry was a really shy boy, that's why he started the letters, he couldn't even talk to nick, let alone tell him how bad he wanted him to wreck him "answer right now" nick said a bit louder, but voice still deep and scary.  
"spank" harry let out and blushed almost immediately   
"i can't spank you harry, that's inappropriate" harry looked up again and gulped, his boner was hurting him and he couldn't believe he was not going to get what he wanted "now tell me, harry, have you been touching yourself lately?" nick asked, but again he got nothing but silence. "look harry, if i ask something you answer it, that's how it works, if you don't do what i say i'll just walk out and i'll never talk about it again. i'll ask again, have you been touching yourself lately?"  
"yes"  
"yes, sir" harry looked at his feet and repeated  
"yes, sir"  
"when was the last time you came?"  
"the night before.... before your arrival"  
"well, it isn't that hard to answer, is it?"  
"no, sir"  
"well love that's good, you won't come till i give you permission, now i can't punish you here, so we are going to meet out of school, tonight, at a club, you are 18 right?"  
"yes, sir"  
"well then we will meet tonight, by the dj, wait there yeah?" he says writing the address of one of his favorites clubs ever in a piece of paper and handed it to harry  
"yes sir" he said once more   
"now go, leave the letters, i'll keep them, i love reading those" harry stood up and just before leaving nick added " oh and harry, wear that butt plug of yours"  
\-----  
harry walked into the club at 10, he didn't know when he was supposed to meet with nick, so he decided to be there early, nick wasn't there yet, so he walked to the dj booth and stood by it, waiting, it took him a few minutes to notice that there were no girls in there. a few guys  walked to him, offering him drinks or a dance, but he rejected them all, but when a cute guy with blue eyes gave him a drink he couldn't say no. it was almost midnight and he could use a drink to distract himself from the fact that he was waiting for his teacher.  
he knew nick wouldn't like him talking to this guy but maybe this would get him some hard spanks. he really wanted some spanks, he wanted mr, grimshaw to wreck him, to punish him till the point when he couldn't walk straight the next day.  
the boy got bored quickly, harry didn't want to dance, or kiss or leave with him so soon enough harry was alone again, he was getting tired by 1, so he went to the bar to get a beer, he took one after another until 2.30, he needed nick to appear already, or he would go crazy, the butt plug was big and was now getting uncomfortable, pressing hard his prostate.  
it was 3.05 when a voice talked to his ear  
"i think i said by the dj booth, didn't i?"  
"i needed a drink" harry said now more comfortable that he was buzzed   
"the correct answer is 'yes sir'" nick said taking the beer from harry's hand "now, go where you were supposed to be, and wait there for me, i'll be there in a second"  
"yes sir" harry said this time, remembering how serious nick sounded that morning.  
nick walked slowly with two big glasses full of some pink beverage    
"beer is good, but vodka will get you drunk faster" he said to harry's ear and handed him one of the drinks "drink fast, i want to dance a bit before we go"   
\---  
The ride to nick's place was silent, nick's hand stroked harry's thigh up and down, getting too close to his crotch, but never touching it. The car stopped outside a big building, nick payed to the driver and walked out, harry close behind.  
"Once we get in there I'm your master, you do as I say, and don't you dare hesitate or contradict me. you don't get to talk without my permission, you don't get to move, or breath or make a single fucking sound without my permission, is that clear?"  
"Yes sir"  
"Good, harry your safe word is red, you can say it whenever you want, if you say it I'll stop and we will talk, then you can decide if we start again, or you can leave, or whatever, but is important harry, if you feel like stopping at any time then say the word. What's the word harry?"  
"Red, sir" harry said, he was getting hornier if that was even possible, he wanted, no he needed to get in there so bad.  
"Good, now come in" nick said and allowed the kid in. It was nothing like what harry imagined, it was big and white, a big black sofa was in the middle of the room facing a big tv, and wen he was trying to look through a door on his right, what looked like a tie, covered his eyes "there, you look lovely, now let's take you to my favorite part of the flat" two hands pushed harry and he walked slowly, he heard a door close behind him, and then nick unbuttoned his pants.  
"Sir can I ask something?" Harry said in a whisper almost scared of what nick would do if he didn't want him talking  
"Tell me" nick said simply walking around the room, a room that harry knew nothing about.  
"Can I know what's going to... My... Happen, like.. Emm"He stopped when he hard nick giggling from somewhere behind him  
"Sure, love, first of all, I'm going to tie you up, i don't want you moving that much and I love the sight of a tied up teenager" harry gulped "then I'm gonna undress you, I want to check that pretty butt plug that you are wearing, and after that I'm going to spank you" harry couldn't breath,he heard fabric falling to the floor (hopefully nicks clothe) and then nick spoke again "I haven't decided with what I'm going to do that just yet, you will see later, I have a lot of pretty toys that I could use"  
"Have you done this before?" Harry says quiet again, hoping not to get nick mad, toys? He wasn't expecting that, it was making him nervous, he was expecting something like lying on nicks lap and getting a nice punishment. He wanted to run now, and at the same time he wanted to stay, to know what nick was planning. "yes I have, I've done it a few times" he said "harry, relax, what was the safe word, love?"  
"Red"  
"Well remember, you can use it at any time, I won't get mad, promise" harry nodded "now one step forward, babe" harry did as he was told, and then felt nick behind him, placing a hand on harry's waist, and the other on a shoulder, pushing lightly. "That's it, just bend over, there is a table right there, touch it with your hands if you want" harry did, and there it was, he bent and rested his body.  
Nick's hands disappeared and soon he felt each foot being tied with some... Leather cuffs? He wasn't sure, after that his wrists were tied too.   
"You have no idea of how lovely you look. But remind me harry, what's the safe word?"  
"Red, sir" harry said again now more confident, he was liking this so far. His pants were pulled down till they rested by his ankles   
"That's beautiful, but the t-shirt is on my way" harry didn't speak, and neither did nick, harry felt two hands on his lower back and then heard the sound of the t-shirt being wrecked open. "Now is time to choose, should I use a cane?" he waited as if he were expecting harry to answer, but harry didn't, he was too nervous to say a word "nah, you are not ready for that just yet. maybe a flogger? Mmmm, no maybe next time" and something in harry's stomach flipped, because, next time?? "Oh! I know! A whip! You look like the riding type anyways. I'm going to start slow, love, just to see how much you can take, let's do 10 first" harry didn't know what he was expecting, this would be his first time with the spanking thing, let alone the fucking whip, so he didn't know what 10 hits meant."Oh, and babe, I want you to count them out loud"  
Harry captures his lip in between his teeth and waited and soon enough he felt the whip hitting his skin "one" he whispered, not yet deciding if he liked it or not, after a second or two the thing touched him again a little bit harder "two" and yeah, he liked this, and wanted more, and it was given to him, "three four five" 3 fast hits   
"That was half of it harry, can I go harder?" Nick asked   
"YES!!, please sir I can take it sir" harry begged and nick laughed softly "you sure love? Don't you prefer me to stop"  
"NO! Please don't stop sir, I need it! Harder" nick giggled softly   
"Ok then, count for me, harry"  
"Six... Seven" harry could feel how his butt was getting red, and he couldn't care less, he wanted nick to destroy him he wanted to feel sore for weeks "eight.... Nine" harry was tense waiting for the last hit, he waited and nothing happened, he relaxed and the second he did so, the whip hit him for the last time, but it was different, it wasn't on his cheeks as before, it was a bit lower and just in between his legs, almost on his balls. He moaned loud and almost cum immediately, but he hold it, knowing that nick wouldn't like that  
"How are you love?" Nick asked, and harry thought about it   
"More..." He whispered and nick laughed at him  
"Not yet, maybe next time, now I'm going to untie you, don't touch yourself" harry nodded and didn't move while nick worked the cuffs open.  
When nick made harry stood his cock was hard and red, it looked painful and delicious, but nick decided that harry was not going to cum just yet, forcing him to his knees was easy, harry moved not offering any resistance "you are going to suck me, love?" Harry nodded softly  
"Yes, sir" when the tie was taken off and harry opened his eyes, the big cock of his teacher was right in front og his face, and he didn't waste a second and took it into his mouth, but not before taking a quick look at the room with dark walls and just one window, the wall next to him has covered by a big wardrobe with an open door where he could see a whip and something pink(not so sure what)  
The blow wasn't great, they both knew that, but it was harry's first time giving one, so neither said a word about it, harry could feel it, nick was close , one of his big hands pulled from harry's curls making him open his moth wider, and pulled back just a bit   
"Close your eyes" nick managed out just before coming all over harrys pretty face, and a few drops into his mouth "there you go, you look lovely" he said looking down at the boy "don't clean yourself, it suits you" harry looked as nick walked to the wardrobe and opened a drawer.  
When he walked back he had a bottle of lube and a big plug in his hand "I'm gonna change your plug, harry, if I want to fuck you in the morning I'll need you wide open" harry didn't move nick pushed him softly so he was lying on his belly on the floor. He changed the plug softly and in silence, only a moan escaped harrys lips when the bigger toy was being pushed into him "now let's go to bed, we need to get up early, I'll fuck you then and I'll decide if I want you to cum then"  
Harry looked at his teacher with wide eyes " I'm quite hard sir, I don't know if ill make it to the morning without coming"  
"Let's go to the kitchen, I have some ice, to make that precious thing down"

**Author's Note:**

> Past 2 will come as soon as posible!


End file.
